Syntheses of fungal metabolites of the epidithiodiketopiperazines are in progress. These are compounds showing antitumor and antiviral activity. Syntheses of gliotoxin and chaetocin are of particular interest. The synthetic schemes developed for these complex molecules involve several novel features of basic chemical interest. Further, some unusual aspects of the chemistry of sulfoxides and thioacetals are being explored.